Within his arms, she didn't feel alone
by onedreamerhere
Summary: In which Mikasa loses her only family, she couldn't help but feel all alone in the world... And that's when he shows up and brings her the comfort she needed all along. MIKASA x LEVI


**Within his arms, she didn't feel alone**

**A/N: Hellooo, I finally came up with a decent story idea to write a fic about, FINALLY! Turns out, coming up with a story idea is so much harder than actually writing the story. Anyways, fic on the pairing Mikasa x Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on titan) Enjoy !**

**And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

_Eren... No...  
No... This couldn't be happening...  
But it did. It did happen. Eren...  
Died._

Mikasa wore a gloomy expression on her face as she stood numbly on the thick branch of a tree. She was forced to take a tight hold on the trunk of the tree to steady herself from collapsing to the ground out of pure shock. _Eren... My only family... He's..._

Her mind just couldn't stop thinking about Eren; she suffered such a great loss it was near impossible to shut her mind out of such thoughts. The titans' boulder-like fist, knocking Eren back... The bright red colour of his blood, pouring out of every deep cut that he was inflicted upon... To watch him, drowning in the warmth of the pool of his own blood... Dying. Dying. Dead.

A loud cry escaped from Mikasa's lips, no matter how desperately she tried to stay afloat in this ocean of her mind, the image of Eren dying... It just wouldn't leave.

It was only then, when a cold droplet pecked Mikasa on her right cheek, did she notice that she was crying. Cold, salty tears cascaded down her face, and showered the ground beneath her. In exasperation, she continued to cry and scream, her voice echoing throughout the entirety of the forest surrounding her. She allowed her body to collapse underneath her, and kneeled on the thick tree branch. Her hands gave out and she pressed them out in front of her, grasping the tree firmly in hopes of steadying herself.

"Eren!" she screamed, her voice slightly breaking as she continued to scream. The hurt, the pain, the loss; it was all visible in her voice. She completely broke out of her usual stoic facade. She let it all out. Everything. She yelled, she screamed, she cried... But none of it was gonna bring Eren back. None of it. Deep down, she knew it was all worthless. But, strangely enough, regardless of all reasoning and judgement, she continued to do so. Because humans aren't anything special. In the end, what else can we do but just sit and cry and watch our own world fall apart around us?

_Fight_.

Mikasa's exasperated eyes widened as she looked up. It was quite difficult to see through them, as they were filled with tears that blurred her sight greatly.

Eren's voice repeated itself in her head. _Fight. Fight. Fight._

She began to remember of that incident, years ago, when her parents died... When she didn't know what to do... Eren had helped her. He had told her to fight. _Fight_...

In deep motivation, Mikasa managed to get her legs to stand strong. She grabbed her swords and wieleded them tightly and securely in her hands. The feeling of fighting was so comfortable to her; it proved that she had to power to protect what truly mattered to her. That she wasn't helpless. That she could do... _Something_.

Through the use of her 3DMG, she flew through the forest swiftly in an attempt to encounter those murderous titans. As her eyes travelled and scanned everything around her, her eyes landed on the sight of a small group of large titans, each of them roughly fitting in the 10 metre class category.

Swiftly, she directed her body towards that particular group, swords wielded in her hands. Her face was worn with a pair of exasperated eyes and her mouth showed no more than a fine, thin line. At this moment, all she really needed, was some closure.

Mikasa quickly swung her body around to the nape of one of the titans neck, and with a rapid slice through it, the titan fell back in a bloody, dead heap. She continued to slice each titans nape of their necks, blood splurging from the deep cut in which she imposed on with her swords.

There was one last titan she saw that was still standing on its own two feet. It was a large one, with a smile so malicious it send shivers to crawl down her spine. It resembled the same titan that took Eren's life. It was utterly disgusting.

With deep streams of tears continuing to flow down the sides of her face, Mikasa made her eay towards the titan. Swinging herself towards it in great haste, she landed on the bridge of its large nose. For a short moment, she just stared into its eyes. Its murderous eyes. They were large and unwelcoming, only showing one sole intention._ To devour. To kill._ It had the kind of dead set look that showed that it wouldn't hesitate to do such.

"Neither will I," Mikasa whispered under her breath, so quiet the sounds of the wind could easily drown it out.

Mikasa raised her arm and tightened her grip on her sword, and using it, she sliced through the titans' entire face; from the tip of the forehead and down to the chin, straight in the middle. The titan let out a loud scream in agony, as blood poured out in an oozy rain causing a drop to splatter on Mikasa's left cheek. It stumbled backwards and collapsed amongst the tangle of its own two feet. Pathetic... Mikasa thought to herself. In a final blow to rid of it, she landed on its right collar bone and jumped towards the nape of its neck and with a clean slice, eliminated it.

She was just about to place her swords back in its sheath when the loud sounds of footsteps rang through her ears. Stomping. Mikasa craned her neck slightly to look behind her, to notice a titans enormous foot was above her. Her eyes widened in shock as she made a quick attempt to escape. Unfortunately, she had only managed to get away a few metres as the titans foot came down and crushed her left leg in a gruesome heap. She toppled over on the ground and looked over at her leg. A deep, deep pain surged through her as her face cringed at the sight of all the blood that poured out of her leg. A bright, red colour; the colour of fresh blood.

The titan began to bend down, reaching its boulder-like hand out to grab her. Her breathing grew heavy, and she was unsure how she was gonna get herself out of this one. She could barely use her legs now, let alone use her 3DMG to escape. She found it difficult to move, and each time she tried, her body would writhe in pain.

Yet, even in this moment of near-death, her mind still raced with thoughts of Eren. She had lost her only family's life to a titan, and now, she herself was about to suffer the same.

Mikasa knew there was absolutely no way out of this. There was nothing more she could possibly do, but die by the hands of a revolting titan.

And at that moment, she felt a warm, sticky substance cling to her shoulder. It was difficult, but she managed to turn her head towards her shoulder to see what the substance was. Red... Warm.. Sticky... Blood.

Mikasa looked around her and noticed... A fist... A large fist. It was a titans fist, cleanly cut out of, well, the rest of it. Her eyes widened at the sight, as she struggled to position herself as to see just what was going on. _Wasn't she supposed to die? Wasn't this the end of her?_

A voice. A male voice screamed, followed by the sound of a blade piercing through a titans skin. Mikasa heard the titan fall back and land steadily on the ground, with no sound of struggle or of an attempt to stand up.

_Just what was going on?_

She could hear footsteps coming towards her. Calm footsteps that were in absolutely no rush to assist a dying soldier on the ground, whatsoever.

"You alive." Said a voice, and not even as a question. It was a statement, as if the person saying this were getting bored out of having to repeat himself.

Mikasa's breathing grew heavier, and she had no intention of speaking. She was tired and she was in pain, both physically and mentally.

A warm pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and positioned her to sit up straight. The pain caused her to wince and curl her shoulders inwards, but she got through it. When she looked up, her face met with the face of a man whose short, black hair blew ever so freely in the light wind.

It was Captain Levi.

His eyes met hers and they just stared at each other for a while, in silence. Mikasa's cheeks were dry from the tears, but it was evidently clear that she had been crying. She couldn't hide it and she knew that. So why even try. Levi could see right through her, his expressions slightly morphed to that of concern and confusion. Before he realized; Jaeger had died. He remembered hearing some of the soldiers saying so. So that must be the reason...

Uncertain of what to do, Levi hesitantly placed his hand, softly on the girls head.

"Ackerman..." he whispered quietly.

"He's gone." Mikasa said gently, beads of tears falling neatly down her cheeks and landing on her lap. "The only family I ever had left..."

Levi could hear the small, quiet whimpers she made in between her sobbing. It sounded as though she tried to keep herself together, like she didn't want anybody to see her in this state. _I'm probably not the best person she's want to cry in front of,_ Levi thought to himself, sighing.

"I don't want to be alone." she whimpered, her face looking down at her lap watching where the teardrops would land.

"So instead you make an attempt to get yourself killed?" Levi asked bluntly, removing his hand from her head as he tried to stop the blood from gushing out of her crushed leg.

Mikasa widened her eyes at the thought. It was quite true though, she didn't intend to be killed by the titan. But when the time came, she lost all care. She lost care for her life and everything else. She didn't care for her life anymore, to the extent where when the titan came to kill her... She accepted it. She didn't try and escape, knowing her skills she possibly could've gotten out. But she didn't even _try_.

"I..."

"Losing your family is a tough deal, I get it. But just because their life ends, doesn't mean you should follow the same fate. Did you really think Eren would've wanted it that way?" Levi said.

_No... Eren... He wouldn't have wanted it that way. He would've wanted me to live on._

Mikasa couldn't help but tear up at the thought and, as if expected, Levi brought her tightly within the warmth of his arms. This only cause her to widen her eyes at the sudden embrace, but she returned it gratefully. Within his arms, she didn't feel alone.

Mikasa buried her face between Levi's shoulder and the side of his cheek, his warmth comforting her in every way possible. She forgot about everything for a little while; Eren's death, her near-death experience, the pain in her leg, everything. At that moment, all she could feel was Captain Levi's warmth emit from his body and his tight, comforting arms wrapping her and pulling her close to him. It was the most comfortable feeling in all the world, a feeling she hadn't been able to feel for quite some time now. She really missed it.

"You're not alone, Mikasa." Levi whispered in her ear, so close, so reassuring. Mikasa felt like she could just fall asleep in his arms and strangely enough, at that moment, she actually wanted to. She just wanted to fall asleep in the arms of Captain Levi. His voice was like a sweet, sweet lullaby.

Levi pushed Mikasa back a little, just to be able to make out her face. The tears were dried off now, but her eyes were so red and puffy it hurt. It actually hurt Levi to see her in such a state, so completely different from her usual cool self.

"I'm here." He said, his voice filled with sincerity.

"Thank you, Levi. Thank you." She smiled softly. His face was so filled with concern and care. His eyes were so soft, like looking into clouds and his smile was so pure, so genuine. Mikasa couldn't help but feel a little bit attracted to him at the point. And in that moment, she came up to his face and landed a light kiss on his left cheek, before burying herself into his chest.

This cause Levi to blush slightly and widen his eyes a bit, in shock. This girl... She was so strong and so powerful, mentally and physically an yet here, she revealed her true self. Her lonely self. All she longed for was someone to be there for her.

_Well now, here I am. And I'm not gonna leave you_. Levi thought, before wrapping the girl closer to him, in a warm and passionate embrace.

**Well, I must say this turned out to be much longer than expected, Ldvi didn't even show up until like halfway through the fic LOL. So guys, hope you enjoyed that! And please, REVIEW REVIEW. I really wanna know what you guys thought about this fic, it is just at the click of a button!**

**~Onedreamerhere**


End file.
